Gravity
by le.clarius
Summary: Ia ingin menjauhi Yamato, namun ia tak tahu apa ia mampu. Karena gravitasi itu yang terus menarik satu pada yang lain. Akaba/Yamato. For Eyeshield 21 Award—November: Grateful.Dedicated for Schwarzien. D'Seventh. RnR?


Tak pernah ada kata 'asmara' di antara mereka berdua

Keduanya sadar penuh atas hal itu

Tetapi mereka saling membutuhkan

Karena gravitasi itu—yang begitu kuat menarik satu pada yang lain

. . .

**GRAVITY**

**Disclaimer:**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warnings:**

OOC. Yaoi. Bahasa saya.

.

For Eyeshield 21 Award—November: Grateful

Dedicated for **Schwarzien.D'Seventh**

. . .

Ia membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ah, tubuhnya terasa tak seperti biasanya. Memang segalanya berbeda untuknya sekarang. Bahkan langit-langit yang menyambut kesadarannya berbeda dengan yang biasa ia temui setiap pagi.

—_Hei, kau sudah bangun?_

Sepasang mata merah mengerjap. Tidak mungkin. Ia baru saja seperti mendengar suara itu—suara Yamato. Pertanyaan yang selalu diucapkan Yamato setiap pagi—datar tanpa nada ataupun ketertarikan. Karena Yamato tak pernah sekalipun peduli padanya—ia hanya sekedar bertanya. Ah, tapi itu pasti hanya imajinasinya saja—ia tahu itu.

Ia bangkit dari ranjang itu dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dibukanya jendela kamar penginapan berukuran kecil itu. Pemandangan yang sangat berbeda menyalaminya dengan cara yang berbeda pula dari pemandangan pagi yang biasa menyambutnya.

Angin berhembus pelan, membawa aroma musim gugur yang akan segera datang menggantikan hari-hari musim panas. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memiliki bahasa tubuh yang berbeda dengan orang-orang yang biasa ia temui. Mereka lebih ramah—yah, kelihatan seperti itu baginya. Gedung-gedung tinggi tak lagi menginvasi penglihatannya. Matahari juga terhalangi awan tebal.

—_Huh, hari ini tetap saja sama seperti kemarin. Cuaca jadi terlalu panas akhir-akhir ini—_

Suara itu berdengung kembali di telinganya. Bayangan wajah tenang Yamato ikut memenuhi benaknya tanpa ia kehendaki. Menghela nafas, ia memijat sejenak pelipisnya. Sepertinya ia butuh udara segar. Hal-hal aneh yang membuatnya sakit kepala terus saja berdatangan ke otaknya.

Ia mengambil kacamata hitam dan memakai jaket yang warnanya juga serupa. Tangannya meraih gitar yang hampir tak pernah ia tinggalkan ke manapun ia pergi. Suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali terdengar mengikuti langkahnya, menandakan kepergiannya dari kamar kecil itu yang kini sunyi tanpa satupun suara yang timbul.

Sepatu yang ia kenakan beradu dengan batuan konkret penyusun trotoar, namun hampir tak bersuara. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa melihat arah, tak peduli ke mana ia pergi atau di mana ia akan berakhir. Belaian angin terasa menenangkan di rambutnya yang berwarna merah mencolok. Warna rambutnya itu juga yang membuat orang melemparkan sedikit lirikan padanya. Tapi ia tak peduli—hei, memangnya salah kalau ia menyukai warna merah itu?

Ia sudah hampir lupa bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di kota kecil ini. Kota kecil yang begitu tenang, dengan penduduk yang ramah masih saling menyapa. Ah, kalau saja ia memiliki kota kecilnya sendiri—karena cepat atau lambat ia harus pergi dari kota ini. Entah karena kehabisan uang, ataupun alasan yang lain—dan alasan lain inilah yang ia takutkan.

Oh, tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak takut. Tak mungkin seorang seperti dirinya takut—hanya saja pasti ia akan mencoreng harga dirinya karena sudah kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri.

Yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah jauh dari orang itu. Yamato. Pemuda Kansai itu membuatnya gila. Yamato sudah membuatnya membuang rasa malunya. Entah bagaimana kehadiran Yamato selalu membuatnya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Ia menghela nafas.

—_Jangan katakan kalau kau menyesal. Karena itu sungguh menggelikan untuk orang sepertimu—_

Suara itu lagi. Berdengung. Menggema, terpantul berkali-kali dalam benaknya—seperti memanggil dirinya untuk kembali. Huh, sepayah itukah dirinya? Tetapi ia sudah menetapkan—ia tak akan kembali lagi dan membuat kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Lalu pantaskah—atau lebih tepatnya, mampukah—ia sekarang yang sudah tercebur ke dalam lubang kembali membersihkan diri dari semua noda itu?

Karena noda itu tak akan bisa terhapus walau oleh pembersih paling kuat sekalipun. Menjadikan dirinya inang dan akan terus mempengaruhinya sampai waktu lelah berputar.

Ya. Noda itu sudah mengubah dirinya, mental dan pikirannya—sampai ke akar-akarnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa ia bisa memperbaiki dirinya—kembali menjadi perangkat sosial yang fungsional seperti semestinya, seperti mereka yang masih memiliki kewarasan dalam derajat masyarakat normal.

Langkahnya tak berhenti. Ia menatap kosong ke depan. Tak akan ada yang peduli padanya—ia tahu fakta itu dengan sangat baik.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara gemericik air—semakin lama semakin keras memenuhi pendengarannya. Entah mengapa, ia menggerakkan kakinya menuju asal suara itu. Dan yang tampak di penglihatannya adalah sebuah sungai. Di tepi sungai itulah langkahnya terhenti.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di rumput hijau yang terhampar di sisi sungai itu. Matanya kosong menatap ke air yang mengalir. Dimensinya kini terasa dingin—kaku—bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ingin ia melupakan semua ini dan menghilang dari wajah dunia. Lolos dari realita yang terus berusaha mencengkeramnya erat dan kuat sampai ia tak bisa melepaskan diri lagi.

Ia meraih gitar yang ia sampirkan di pundaknya. Sejenak ia terdiam memandangi alat musik itu sebelum jari-jarinya bergerak memetik senar-senar itu.

Satu nada terdengar.

—_Kau tak akan bisa betapapun kerasnya kau berusaha, Akaba—_

Refleks gerakan tangannya terhenti. Tubuhnya mematung. Nafasnya tercekat.

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Menggema dan terus menghantuinya. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa berat. Pikirannya kosong. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdentum lebih cepat dalam rongga dadanya.

Getaran aneh mengalir turun di spinalnya—seperti listrik, namun dengan tegangan rendah. Sementara tubuhnya terasa semakin sensitif. Temperatur udara yang hanya turun beberapa derajat saja dari suhu normal sudah mampu membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Sesuatu yang lain terjadi pada dirinya—ya, ia bisa merasakan nafsunya yang tiba-tiba membuncah.

Merasakan frustasi yang mulai timbul, ia mencoba menghentikan tubuhnya yang terus menggigil. Nafasnya bertembah pendek. Tangan-tangannya menggenggam erat—ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Meringkuk. Mencoba menghindari realita—menolak fakta bahwa tubuhnya berkehendak lain dari pikirannya.

—_Sudahlah. Biarkan aku yang mengatasi semuanya. Kau tinggal berbaring dan nikmati saja—_

Suara itu bergaung lagi—

Tidak! Ia tidak bisa kembali. Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa—

…tidak—

—bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

—Yamato! Ia butuh Yamato!

Tubuhnya memenangkan kecamuk itu. Dan rasionalitasnya dipaksa bertekuk lutut.

Dalam sekejap, ia sudah berdiri dan berlari menuju halte bus terdekat. Tanpa sabar menaiki salah satu kendaraan itu. Begitu sampai di tujuannya, ia segera meloncat turun.

Kakinya berlari. Hampir ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang di atas tanah. Nafas terengah-engah dan jantung yang berlomba dengan waktu. Tubuhnya terasa semakin menggigil dan—oh, oh, begitu membuncah, tak tertahankan.

Saat ia sampai di apartemen yang ia tuju, tangannya segera mengetuk pintu kayu itu. Tak menahan dirinya—ia hampir menggedor pintu itu.

Ia menunggu. Setiap detik terasa menyiksa dirinya—batin dan tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipis, seiring dengan perasaan gugupnya yang tak pernah melemah walau untuk sesaat. Sampai akhirnya pintu itu berdecit, memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut dan bermata gelap. Melihat wajah yang ada di balik pintunya, pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk kembali lagi, Akaba? Sudah kuduga."

Ia hampir menggeram pada komentar Yamato itu dan segera mendorong pemuda itu kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Pintu dibanting—dihantam berat tubuh Yamato yang didorong Akaba dari baliknya. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam tarian brutal.

Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya. Dan ia tak akan bisa menghapus noda bernama nafsu itu dari dirinya. Keinginan—tidak, kebutuhannya. Ia butuh pemuda ini—ia butuh Yamato. Karena hanya Yamato yang dapat memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Dan karena semua sudah terjadi, maka tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memperbaikinya. Fakta yang selalu hidup dalam realita—bahwa waktu tak bisa diputar balik.

Ia akan terus hidup dengan noda itu. Percobaannya untuk lari dari kenyataan yang terus gagal—ia akan menghentikan dirinya dari mencoba lebih lanjut. Realita tak ada lagi artinya untuknya. Ia sudah tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk peduli.

Jadi ia akan menikmati semua yang bisa ia dapatkan—dalam gelap yang menipu, dalam kelam yang menutupi rahasia. Menyaksikan dua tubuh saling menyentuh, memuaskan nafsu satu sama lain—namun tak pernah menceritakannya pada dunia luar.

Begitu menipu, begitu penuh ilusi.

Tidak. Semua ini bukan tentang cinta dan kasih. Tidak ada eksistensi abstrak seperti itu di antara mereka berdua—dan tidak akan pernah ada.

Semua ini hanya tentang nafsu dan keinginan gelap keduanya.

Itulah gravitasi mereka—yang menarik satu sama lain dalam pemuasan kebutuhan terkelam.

(end)

—… #breathless #melototi-monitor-laptop-dengan-pandangan-tidak-percaya

Wow – saya hampir nulis lemon o.o – sepertinya tangan saya sudah kangen nulis yang begituan *begituan apaan coba -_-"*. Hmm… ternyata sudah berbulan-bulan saya tak nulis yang berkonten eksplisit ya… #ngajari-gak-bener #dibuang-ke-laut.

Padahal ide awalnya dari dua buah lagu (awesome) yang langsung mengena saya begitu pertama mendengar; _Oh! Gravity _dari _Switchfoot_ dan _Gravity 0 _punya _Aqua Timez_ (ya! yang baru rilis itu loh XD) #info gapen. Lalu ujug-ujug saya nyasar di gravitasi-nya Isaac Newton -_-", padahal bukan jurusan saya tuh (mentang-mentang dua lagu itu—kebetulan—ada kata 'gravity' di judulnya =3=)

Dan fic ini untuk Kou, anak saya yang (dengan nistanya) mau saya warisi kesarapan saya—dan setia bergaje sama saya. Nak, oto masih setia menunggu kedatangan DVD itu XD #lambai-lambai-gaje #ceritanya-nagih-nih #ditampar

Berkenanlah meniriskan waktu (?) 30 detik saja untuk mereview :D?

—karena review adalah nyawa fic.

-knoc


End file.
